Claret the SkyWing
Claret belongs to AiraTheWindWing55, please do not steal or edit! Thanks a lot! :) Appearance Claret is a strong, semi-muscular SkyWing, with bright, red-orange scales. She is considered pretty, but bears prominent scars from her partially abusive guardians. She was born 105 years before the SandWing Succession War. Personality Claret is kind and protective, though her kindness only goes to a certain extent. She went to seek revenge on her terrible grandfather, Cardinal, but found herself unable to kill him. However, she laments on this that she sometimes wishes she had been able to, due to all the suffering he's caused her. She is also smart, and loves to read and write, being deprived of an education since she was very young. "Scrolls are magic." She once said. "They contain everything and anything." Claret also had a food-hoarding problem for a year, due to the bits of starvation she faced as a dragonet. Now, though, it is in the past. Abilities Claret has the ordinary SkyWing abilities, fire, along with a mutation that gave her extremely sharp claws. (Both she and her brother inherited it from her father.) History Claret had a more-than-rocky childhood. Ignored and mistreated by her mother, Cardinal, and hurt by her terrifying grandfather, Jay, she still is haunted by their cruel ways. It all began when her mother married her father, of whom Jay greatly disapproved of. They went along being married, and had both Claret and her older brother, Hawk. Claret’s father, though, did not deserve her mother’s love, and soon began to waste the family away. Leaving each other, with Cardinal having to pay for her husband’s every move, she grew bitter and angry. Living with Jay, who was still wealthy, he told her at every second how much of a disappointment she was. Claret grew up with Hawk, constantly scared, and often facing her grandfather’s wrath. Claret looked much like her father, too, leaving Jay bitter and wanting nothing to do with them. Especially Hawk. Hawk was the spitting image of their father, and Jay used every opportunity to push him down, slap him, hurt him. But he terrorized them both. Eventually, their mother began to grow in the same way towards them, disinterested and angry and furious. One day, Hawk tried to defend Claret when Cardinal and Jay were being particularly wrathful. However, without mercy, Jay turned on him and killed him, leaving Claret speechless and scarred for life. Running away, she was horrified and jumpy, nightmares about Hawk's death and her beatings lurking in her sleep. The end of her story is a bit better. After running away, a SkyWing prince took her as his princess. Together, they had twin dragonets, who they named Falcon and Dove. They are the prides and joys of her life. But it's not over. Claret is still haunted by Cardinal and Jay, especially Hawk’s death. “One night,” She said “I returned home from running away. I stood over Jay, ready to breathe fire on him, kill him, snuff out his life like he did to Hawk’s. And yet I couldn’t. I couldn’t find it in my heart to do that to him. And so he lives.” At peace now, though, Claret is happy to know that she has a family that she can adore. Happy that she knows that Falcon and Dove will never endure the pain that she went through. Happy that her family can be safe. And that is enough for her. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Occupation (Government Official)